1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to specific Zinc alloys having high strength at both room temperature and at high temperatures, superb damping capacity and very good intergranular corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zn-Al-Cu alloys possessing damping capacity have conventionally been used, for example, as support plates in car audio equipment exposed to vibrations and acoustic covers in industrial sewing machines which generate considerable noise.
Such conventional Zn-Al-Cu alloys have sufficient damping capacity and corrosion resistance. However, they are accompanied by a severe drawback in that, when they are subjected to heat, for example the heat of a car engine in the case of support plates for audio equipment, or the heat from baking of baking finish in the case of acoustic covers for industrial sewing machines, they are reduced in strength and are thus rendered susceptible of undergoing deformation and, moreover, they readily deteriorate in their damping capacity.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to produce a zinc alloy which possesses concurrently a high damping capacity, a good intergranular corrosion resistance and a high strength at both room and elevated temperatures.